


The Stone Ring

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strength of will was something Severus Snape had never been lacking.  Ah, but, strength of wish…that was something he’d never experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stone Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of Self-flagellation, Bondage, Cross-dressing, Glory Holes and Cock Rings.

_Restraint, constraint, binding...Severus Snape had never imagined where it would lead._

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_The repository of a private pleasure that he’d never intended to share, the ebony chest that held the cock rings was open and upside down on the covers of their bed. He smiled as he chose Remus’ favorite._

***~~***

Surrounded by young and nubile bodies, both male and female, had been a trial for Severus Snape. It took him years to work his way through the Slytherin sexual library, learning and discarding information.

He’d tried self-flagellation after he’d become the youngest Hogwarts professor ever; the scent and feel of the leather lashes feathering over his sweating back, the insides and outsides of his thighs, the lazy swirl of the cat-o’nine-tails as he wrapped his throbbing prick with it and stroked himself off had negated the efficacy of that plan. 

Various other forms of self-abuse had become self-release in short order. Binding himself to the posters of his bed had led to him learning how to come untouched, in dazzling ropes that spurted in perfect arcs. Wearing constrictive garments had led to a fetish for black leather bustiers and spider-silk tap pants with elf-woven stockings that hugged his legs and made the faintest of swishing sounds when he rubbed his knees together under his robes during staff meetings. Even magicking a knothole for him to fuck had become something vastly different—who would have thought that sex magic would create an _elastic_ hole that would ripple around his cock as he thrust in and out of the wall?

Finally, one day, he’d overheard a student, one of Harry Potter’s Gryffindor ilk, describing a ring that could hold him in check, without killing him or his libido. He’d gone to the Restricted Section after midnight that night and found a book about the making of such a ring. He remembered there were several large branches of Whomping Willow down after a Highland storm; they would do!

His first endeavor had almost strangled him to a come-soaked pulp! The willow’s whomping power extended far beyond its root system and he’d had to put the ring away with a regretful sigh and the notion to use it on someone he hated…a lot!

The second cock ring was of ash. It was round and true, smoother than the lies of a Dark Wizard and as comforting as mother’s…no, lover’s arms. Severus slipped it over his flaccid cock one morning with barely suppressed hope. As he pushed his balls through, the ash ring widened to a full three-quarters-of-an-inch and secured him in its grasp. His eyelids quivered shut as he assessed his body’s response of calm acceptance and an almost cool grasp on his heating skin. He dressed in his trousers—leaving off his y-fronts just this once—so that the ring could push him forward, into the buttoned placket of them, a slow torture that would keep him on edge and unable to do more than snarl at the puling brats until after dinner. He’d forgotten that tucking his fine lawn shirt in would give his awakening cock soft brushes, like those he thought Lupin’s hair might do as he bit his inner thighs. The ash cock ring split as soon as Severus sat next to Minerva McGonagall and she told him Lupin was coming for a visit!

The third ring, of pure rose quartz, was polished to a high sheen. It was cool to the touch, as cool as the glances from Lupin’s hazel-shot blue eyes that morning. Fearing the worst, Severus still slid the stone ring over his cock, gently pulled his balls through, and waited. After ten minutes, the stone had warmed and was a solid, comforting weight around his half-erect penis. He inhaled through his nose, flexed his muscles, and the ring held!

For the week that Lupin was in the castle, the rose quartz cock ring was never far from Severus’ groin. He would have worn it all day and all night, but pissing was far too essential, and thus, he removed it after dinner each day. He wished for it when he awoke, hard and throbbing, or often spent and sticky; Lupin was never far from his mind. Thank goodness that the lycanthrope’s presence had broken the siren song of young, nubile flesh!

***~~***

The weekend after the werewolf’s visit, Severus donned his crystalline constraint, a habit he had grown to enjoy. He had no obligations, no detentions, no meetings, nothing to do but please himself. He put his favorite silk shirt on, the one with the longest tails that slid so sensuously over his naked buttocks and parted around his tumescent prick, and buttoned but a few of the buttons on it. The constriction of the ring combined with the sliding of the silk and Severus let himself float away as he swayed around his personal sitting room.

He grabbed his wand from the table and caused the fire to flare up, raising the heat in the dungeon room. In his head, he danced for an imaginary, of-age, lover in the warmth. Dropping his wand on the desk, Severus ran his hands over his silk-clad torso, over and over as his internal music ebbed and flowed. The heat and his dance made him sweat and the blood flow to his cock. Soon, the silk shirt clung to his shoulders and buttocks and in the joining of his legs, an added texture as his balls swelled. His cock bobbed and pulsed as he plucked the material away from his thighs.

Whirling around, Severus lunged for his wand and cast an aural spell, this one of muffled moans and demands, pieced together from conversations overheard and spied upon. Lupin’s voice rose and fell, disjointed commands and pleas, and long, drawn-out sighs buffeted Severus’ ears, raising his passions as well as his cock. He clutched his wand in his right hand as his left tugged and stroked and pinched. Flopping down into his winged-back chair, legs splayed out before him, Severus closed his eyes and gave himself over to his imagination.

The hands smoothing the silk from his chest were rough with manual labor and scarred by too many lycanthropic changes without benefit of Wolfsbane. The nails, one or two broken but blunt, that scraped at his skin, catching the brown chest hair that grew in a thick triangle on his chest, were so different from his manicured ones. The fingers pinching his nipples, twisting one and then the other between thumb and forefinger were broader than his. The heated air blowing against his navel was not his, smelling sweetly of rich chocolate.

Looking down through his eyelashes, Severus could almost see Lupin kneeling between his legs, insouciant grin paired with kiss-reddened lips. He could almost see Lupin’s mouth open as he bent his neck and began the slow, tortuous consumption of Severus’ cock. He would have sworn he could feel Lupin’s fingers twisting the rose quartz cock ring around his aching balls and erection as saliva dripped down.

With a whimper, Severus cast the silent charm to expand the cock ring and came in pearly gouts, shouting, “Remus! Remus!” The aural spell ended on a sigh.

Ten minutes, or two hours, passed as Severus gulped in air and felt his body’s lingering shudders. Slowly, he became aware of the silk shirt sticking to his back, the muskiness of his come in the too warm air, and then, a presence…

“You always were a beautiful enigma, Severus.” The voice literally purred as it spoke. The shadows seemed to gather in one spot, to the right of the fireplace. From there, more soft words came. “Would you sing so sweetly, dance so wildly, if I asked it?” The shadows parted and Remus Lupin was revealed, shirt unbuttoned, fly open and framing his own spent cock.

Severus felt his skin heating—was it fear or lust? He didn’t move, displaying himself proudly. Letting his head fall back, he waited.

Moving on stocking feet, Remus moved next to Severus’s chair and ran a trembling hand over his sweaty chest, pushing aside the silk to tangle his fingers in the luxuriant hair there. “How did you know?” Remus asked as he combed and tugged, tantalizing and soothing at the same time. “How did you call me to you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lupin.” Severus moved with each scratch of Lupin’s nails, pushing his chest up and into the action. He bit his lip and then continued. “You were not to know. This is my secret.” He gasped as Remus bent over to mouth his collar bone, the werewolf’s strong tongue dipping into the hollows of his throat.

Remus grinned against Severus’ skin. “Do you mind if I don’t give a damn, Severus?” Remus moved to kneel between Severus’ knees, the zip of his trousers scraping the sensitive skin and adding to the moment. “I want to see if the real thing can make you scream even louder.” The werewolf unbuttoned the silk shirt and opened it to feast his mouth and tongue on Severus’ quivering stomach. They both moaned as Remus pressed forward and trapped Severus’ cock between them, leaning up to share a kiss.

The wand fell from Severus’ hand as he reached to pull Remus up his body, the open zip catching at his pubic hair and the cock ring, scraping his refilling prick. He sucked Remus’ tongue into his mouth, the slippery-strong feel of it travelling throughout his body and helping reawaken his libido. When breathing became a necessity, he pulled back to press open-mouthed kisses on Remus’ chest. When he met material, he shoved the offending shirt off Remus’ shoulders, trapping the other man’s arms and revealing a broad, scarred chest with flat, mouth-watering nipples.

Muttering to himself, “I don’t care how you got here, you’re mine now,” Severus pushed Remus to the floor and landed with their hips misaligned and Remus’ shirt torn as he flexed and tried to embrace Severus. They rolled and kissed, searching each other’s bodies for places that made audible caresses. When they ended up on the hearthrug, Remus was on top and thrusting against Severus, the quartz cock ring once again constraining Severus’ prick and balls.

“Shall I take you like this, Severus, or will you take me? Take me to the edge, over and over, as I beg and plead for you to fill me?” Severus pushed the torn shirt from Remus’ shoulders, smoothing his hands over several large scars until he ran his fingers along the top of Remus’ arse crack. Shaking, Remus whispered against Severus’ lips, “Shall I open you up, fill you up myself, heat you until that cock ring melts so that you come in fire and glory?”

Head turning from side to side, Severus didn’t know what to say or do. Then, his cock answered for him and throbbed against Remus’. He opened his legs wider, dropping Remus into his groin. The ring held as he rubbed and pushed into Remus’ willing body. Then he felt big hands stilling him, pressing his hips to the floor.

“Still, still. We’ll be together soon, Severus.” Remus rolled away and stripped his trousers and socks from his legs and then rolled back on his knees. Severus’ silk shirt bunched under his arms as he wriggled toward Remus and the cock he’d yet to see properly engorged. “Shh, shh, I’ve got to do this the right way. Lube?” Remus asked.

Severus wandlessly Summoned something oily and heard Remus catch it as he laid his head back. Thick, blunt fingers massaged the oil around Severus’ balls and his perineum. They circled his anus and then pushed in and then out, each push deeper until two fingers were in up their second knuckle, then, Remus wriggled his fingers and one brushed Severus’ prostate and he whimpered and tried to push down for more. “Eager, are we?” Remus pushed in until those two fingers were completely engulfed and twisted them, turning so he only rarely hit the prostate.

“I’m ready, I’m ready!” Severus moaned.

“So am I.” Remus pulled his fingers out and was balls-deep in Severus with one steady thrust. “Better than dreams,” he gritted out behind clenched teeth.

Looking up at the man between his legs, Severus saw Remus’ tendons standing out in his neck, the grimace of ecstatic pain was on his face he pulled out and thrust in at an increasing tempo. He felt the flex of strong thighs and back moving him and the hearthrug across the floor. He didn’t anticipate the kisses that Remus bent over to press on his shoulders, chest, anywhere he could reach. He also didn’t anticipate begging Remus to fuck him harder, to imprint _his_ scars on his own skin.

Legs over Remus’ forearms, Severus put his hands over his head and felt the bookshelves. He pushed back, meeting Remus’ thrusts with his own. The cock ring began to pulse around Severus’ prick and balls as Remus abandoned any pretense of finesse and pounded his arse. As Remus shouted his release, the rose quartz cock ring expanded and Severus came as well. They found themselves lying in each other arms on the hearthrug, sticky, sweaty, and replete.

Remus laid back and pulled Severus over his chest, a satisfied groan coming after Severus put a leg over both of his. “So tell me…how did I get here, Severus? One moment I was getting ready for bed and the next, I’m wreathed in shadows, watching the most arousing thing I’ve never imagined.” His arms tightened around Severus, but the Slytherin didn’t do anything but snuggle closer.

“Who am I to deny the universe its mysteries, Lupin?” Severus replied. He looked up and realized he was still calling the man who had fulfilled so many fantasies so quickly by his last name. He pressed a kiss Remus’ chin. “Remus, let us wonder when I’m more awake and less sated. I’ve no blood to spare on it at this moment.”

Reaching out blindly, Remus snagged Severus’ wand from the floor. “ _Accio_ blanket!” he mumbled and a duvet floated through a hidden door to settle over them. As Remus floated away, he hugged Severus closer. “Whatever you did, I’m very happy about it.”

As Remus snored softly, Severus whispered, “So am I.”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

** Reference **

1) [ Nobessence Rendezvous Rings](http://www.comeasyouare.com/index.cfm?fa=Catalog.Product&ProductId=2642)  
2) [Wood Cock Rings](http://www.stockroom.com/Wood-Cock-Rings-P3719.aspx)  
3) [Semi-precious Cock Rings](http://www.blowfish.com/catalog/toys/cockrings.html#t-nbe-2263)


End file.
